


Just 'cause ya' couldn't see me don't mean I had gone away

by Bahyek, Medikitty



Category: ryuu - Fandom, 龍が如く | Ryuu ga Gotoku | Yakuza (Video Games)
Genre: Based around Kiwami, Character Study, Explicit Sexual Content, Historical Accuracy, Kiwami, M/M, Mild Sexual Content, Old Men In Love, Romance, chapter 2 is for the explicit content tag, mentions of pearling, old men with too much sexual frustration to handle
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-19
Updated: 2018-10-09
Packaged: 2019-06-29 17:54:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,214
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15734472
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bahyek/pseuds/Bahyek, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Medikitty/pseuds/Medikitty
Summary: Within ten years,  a lifetime of events seemed to have taken place— and in those years he remained blindfolded to what now lay before him, tormenting his thoughts every night. Everything was upside-down or flat out gone as though his memories were only lucid dreams. His friends? Dead, missing, or— “Nishiki...”But not everyone was gone...





	1. Not Everyone is Gone

**Author's Note:**

> This is based on my current play-through in Kiwami. I have a bad habit of Hardly touching the story and focusing on Majima Everywhere so certain areas are going to seem a little story delayed I guess. Just bare with me here. 
> 
> end note will contribute to any "head-canon" things that are based on my studies and research on the actual Yakuza clans and common actions and rituals they had. I apologize for being such a history nerd.

**_3 a.m._**  
  
He remained with bloodshot eyes gazing up at the ceiling, squinting as if searching for something. It had only been a couple weeks since he was released from prison yet it still felt like only yesterday he was aimlessly wandering the fenced courtyard, positive in his mind he did the right thing by once again playing hero. Now, however—  he wasn't so sure. Everything was upside-down or flat out gone as though his memories were only lucid dreams. His friends? Dead, missing, or—  
  
**“** Nishiki... **”** he uttered to the shadows, voice hushed like it could shatter the delicate silence that consumed the cramped room. Why? What had he done? Within ten years,  a lifetime of events seemed to have taken place— and in those years he remained blindfolded to what now lay before him, tormenting his thoughts every night.Kiryu sat up on the small futon with a sigh. For a normal person it would be just fine, however for someone with a tall stature like himself, he made his feet stick out onto the floor. A low groan emitted from his throat as his body reminded him of the bruises that scaled up his torso, his shoulder blades....his neck. No.  
  
**“** Kuso... **”** he hissed before standing up to slide on some shoes, slinging a jacket around his shoulders as he made his way out the back door of Serena's.  
  
       Tiredly, he meandered down the metal staircase, his head lulled while his hands rummaged in both pockets of his jacket to pull out an engraved zippo-lighter and cigarette. Reaching the last step, the dragon took a seat, lighting the tip of the cigarette. Its embers flared in the cold darkness as he inhaled deeply. He shoved the lighter back in his pocket and leaned back, propping an elbow on the second stair as the smoke slowly rolled out from between his lips. His jacket shifted to his sides, exposing the sculpted torso peppered in faded scars from past battles. Ten years of boredom may have withered his quick wits and attentiveness in combat, but his body did everything but— every muscle protruded, carved lines and crevices that showcased what lay beneath the tanned skin. Eyelids beginning to fall, he allowed his mind to wander off until thick eyelashes shadowed the dark colored pupils into the darkness.

  
**  
Not _everyone_ was gone...**

  
  
**“** Ay! Yo, Kiryu-chan! Fancy seein' you here! **”**  
  
       Kiryu's brows knit together as the calm was fleeting to the sound of an intruder. His frame didn't move an inch in reaction, instead he pulled the cigarette back to his lips, the ashes flaring a vibrant orange, illuminating his chiseled features. His arm dropped back down, leaving the cigarette there, his teeth holding it in place as he exhaled slowly. A headache was coming.  There was no need to open his eyes, he knew very well who came strolling into the alleyway.  
  
       The average civilian— or even a yakuza would have jumped, grabbing for anything in reach if they heard the drawled greeting followed by a gruff chuckle spilling with anticipation.  However, the dragon reclined even more from the strangers company as he inhaled once again. It was as though he didn't even hear his attention being called out to. The smallest smirk tugged at the corner of his mouth, knowing well his lackluster response was pissing the other off.  
  
      The sound of footsteps neared with echoing taps. Kiryu could feel the presence of the other man looming over him before the butt of his light was pricked from between his lips. Dark lashes fluttered open to stare up at a disapproving russet eye beaming down at him as a gloved hand brought what was _his_ cigarette to the intruder’s mouth.  
  
**“** Ya' know that's disrespectin' your elders there. Not respondin' and shit. **”**  
  
       Kiryu rolled his eyes knowing well where this was going, acknowledging the other with a small grunt in response. In his exhaustion he didn't take notice what his counterpart was holding at his side. He was quick to learn as a flash of color flew over his head before he felt something smooth caressing the back of his neck, like a hook.  With a harsh yank, Kiryu's head was brought forward, his limbs scrambling to maintain balance.  
  
**“** Majima-san... **”** growled the dragon in warning, the tip of his nose feeling the heat radiating off the cigarette that was now mere millimeters away.  The mad dog responded with a lopsided smirk as a brow quirked.  
  
**“** A little late fer formalities, Kiryu-chan **”** Majima rumbled in his throat with the slightest tilt of his head so their noses grazed, saving Kiryu from the burning embers. He removed the cigarette with his free hand, the smoke seeping out of his nose like a dragon readying itself to set the place ablaze. That stirred a response from the younger of the two. Kiryu stiffened at the small contact, eyes narrowing as he watched the other threateningly. Kiryu was unfazed and instead found himself annoyed by the minute display of what most would call affection. He eyed the man before him, snakeskin jacket hung wide open— a little too big for the wearer as it created an eerie shadow that overcast him. A smile grew on Majima's face seeing Kiryu's eyes on him. The dragon shot darts up at the elder, beginning to puff himself up as to distract from the flustered hues surfacing onto his cheekbones. It was like a plea for the mad dog to exhort the other.  
  
**“** Mmnnn— Perhaps a proper scolding is in order? **”** Majima purred, each word dripped with venom.  
  
      That was enough of a queue for Kiryu. Clenching his jaw, he leaned his head back ever so slightly before jutting it forward. A crack was heard as forehead met with nose.  Majima yelped, parasol flying up in the air to land behind him, stumbling backward. Gloved hands rose to his nose, thin crimson threads oozing through his fingers. _Broken...again_. The dog snarled underneath his gloves, breathing through the gushing blood. Then the russet eye shot a wild look at the now standing Kiryu, a tawny hue glinting in his eye. His hands lowered as he stepped backwards to kneel over and pick up the parasol by the handle, his face smeared in blood, aside from the gleaming white canines. The dragon in return cracked his knuckles, a satisfied smirk at the corner of his mouth. He would never admit it out loud but he enjoyed these quick brawls with his...no, enemy wasn't the word, too close to be a friend...But at the same time too volatile to be anything too personal? It was complicated.  
  
**….Not _everyone_ is _gone_.**  
  
  
  
         A whole decade without seeing that shade of crimson in his vision— since _the feeling_ of adrenaline rush into his bloodstream like a busted pipe.  It was _thrilling_.  
  
**“** _Kiryu-chaan! There ya' are! That spark in your eyes, c'mon now don't be a tease!_ **”**

  
  
      That voice, one octave too high from the excitement that coursed through him, begging for another swing to the face. Another rush of conflicted pleasure— _intoxicating_.  With a grunt, the younger of the two obliged to the taunts, fist cranking back before swiftly stepping forward as it launched itself at full-force... or so he thought. With a quickstep to the side, the elder evaded it without effort and as if to chastise the other, swung the obnoxiously vibrant parasol he held at the attacking fist with a, **“** Tsk! **”**  
  
           Kiryu hissed and on instinct recoiled, rubbing it with his other to soothe the now stinging pain throbbing across the dorsal of his hand. Dark pupils shot a glare at his offender, the snake clad man sauntering up to him with a disappointed expression on his sharp features.

  
**  
****“** Dragon of Dojima you were called, yet you are nothing more than a flimsy salamander! Only survivin' by the slick of your skin and pretty looks. **”**

  
  
            Kiryu huffed, knowing well that Majima was not far off from the truth. He hated to admit to it. That was why he was here after all, wasn't it? To _'reawaken the Dragon of Dojima'_ or something like that.    
  
**“** This must mean you're doing a shitty job then, Majima-san? **”** Kiryu retorted as he caught his breath and regained his brawler stance, an amused gleam dancing in his eyes like rising embers from a growing flame.

  
  
**“** Haww?! Naw. Only means we can have a little more fun sooner than I anticipated! **”** The elder barked, his right arm raising, rainbow parasol waggling in the air in emphasis. Never a moment did he take his eye off Kiryu, reading— studying his face to see his next move, to see just how easy he had been letting the dragon off the hook.  
  
       Most would expect the parasol to come rushing down, a blow to the head? Maybe the shoulder to distract a real blow? ' _Too predictable'_ , Kiryu thought. Only the benighted would fall for that before falling into the snake’s trap. After that? Who knows what would happen— but the unknown was never a good sign. That is what made the man before him infamous throughout Kamurocho and its surrounding cities. Majima was the only opponent, the only individual he couldn't read. He wondered if that was part of the reason he humored the man’s demands as much as he did. It allowed more time to solve the riddle. Maybe. Or maybe there was more...  
  
      Kiryu waited for a body shift, the smallest ripple of muscles that were widely exposed to him. ' _Ah! The twist of the wrist!_ _There'_. The dragon grounded his footing while Majima switched tactics like a flip of a hat. His arm lowered and with a lunge forward, he went for a swift stab to the abdomen. As anticipated Kiryu raised the opposite arm of the parasol and using his forearm, he blocked the oncoming attack, pushing it away from his body ending his move by quick stepping to clear himself away. He didn't knock the parasol out of the mad dog’s hand, Instead, Kiryu extended out his arm with a twist of his wrist and grasped the parasol right below its ferrule. Hastily, he pivoted his stance again, the parasol now torn from its owner.  
  
     Majima's balance faltered as he lurched forward but regained his footing as quickly as he had lost it from his counterparts harsh pull on his grip. A smirk grew on Kiryu's features, the silence meant he caught the other by surprise. Whirling out of his dance partner’s reach, it was his turn to play dirty with the parasol they tossed about like a practiced choreography.  His feet rotated to a slugger position and just as Majima turned to face him Kiryu swung one-handedly aiming for the neck.  
  
      Precise as ever, the hooked handle never collided with the muscled flesh despite its speed. Just like his counterpart, he used it like a Shepherd's crook, the inside curve cradling the back of the dog’s neck before he jerked his arm back harshly to reel in his prey.

  
  
**“** Oh-ho! Kazzz— **”** Majima began before momentum was flinging him forward, his destination to a white knuckled fist only a meter or two away.  He let out a rippling chuckle.

  
  
**“** Tch!? **”** sounded from the younger man, brows knitted in astonishment as a gloved hand grabbed his fist suddenly. Instead of stopping the man’s momentum, he used it to his advantage, pushing against the fist until Kiryu's elbow was as far back as it could go while Majima willingly careened into the much larger built man. It was like hitting a wall, pain sending a shock up his body. _Invigorating_.  
  
  
     Without skipping a beat as the two tottered backwards, Majima wrapped his other hand around the back of his— yes _his_ dragon’s head. In the rush he latched onto the slicked-back hair with slender digits as their faces clashed together, all sense of balance gone. Demanding lips pushed themselves against unmoving pursed ones. A low growl complimented with a bleeding bite to the lower lip succeed Majima in gaining access just as his knees and arm met unforgiving pavement.

      Kiryu grunted, landing hard on his back, his head protected by the leather padding behind his head...Majimas hand— grasping protectively. ' _His knuckles are probably bleeding'_ mused the dragon, trying to pull himself from the clouded daze. He couldn't tell if it was from the fall or the sudden intimate contact he hadn't felt in a long time. A feeling he left dormant during his conviction.    
  
      This wasn't the first time, far from the last Kiryu imagined, where their vicious dance of matching skills and heated throws transitioned their waltz into an act of overstimulating the senses to the brink of confined cataclysm. In the beginning he excused it as an act of dominance, then a means to blow off steam without wounds in the abdomen or a broken nose. As years past, the feeble justifications began to wane until he just accepted it for what it was. It was easier than fumbling over words to win a girl’s heart anyways—and honestly... not many lasted in his life. The ten years in prison allowed him to reflect on those moments, the revelations provoked the same feeling to his chest. Tight, constricting like a snake that made his jaw clench with a heat to his cheeks that made quick work to cascade its warmth south. When it came time to his first year in prison, he reflected those enigmatic feelings to his first of ten pearling rituals— each one carefully planned with the vision of snakeskin and leather burned into his mind. 

 **"** Majima.....-san **"**

  
  
_Not everyone was gone._


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Stay."
> 
> ...it wasn't in the dragon’s right to feel a surge of jealousy at the man below him. They were complicated, yes, but there was no commitment. Yet in these tense moments, these nights overflowing with deprived hands and desperate kisses, Kiryu almost fell for that child-like mind he had. That maybe, just maybe there was more than poor excuses to relieve frustration. That maybe—
> 
> “...And if I don't?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry, this took so long ;-; turns out this story will be split into 3 instead of a 2 shotter....so I'm saving the excitment of pearling for last! If I'm going to write pr0nz, it's gotta be slow burned before it gets lit.

A quiet hiss sounded in unison to the rough grunt as they toppled hard onto the pavement. Agonizing pain throbbed against torn leather, fresh blood trickling like red shadows under Majimas knees. He hadn't realized his tawny eye had screwed shut until his last name was uttered in airy pants. **_'_** _Killjoy_ ** _'_**. Slowly he opened his eye, first seeing the accursed rocky ground. His blindside pressed flush against stubbly skin— A cheek. It was warm— in fact, his whole torso was soaking in heat with his bare chest against the dragon’s own. He wanted to stay there, finding it inviting against the chilly air that engulfed them. The younger of the two, however, shifted below him uncomfortably and for a minute he thought he had lingered there too long. That was until he could feel a hint of stiffness try to readjust under him. Kiryu squirmed ever so slowly in hopes it would go unnoticed. Majima let out a quiet puff of amusement, finding it rather cute.

  
  
Sliding his hand out from underneath the dragon’s head, Majima sat up, arms dramatically stretching up to the night sky like a cat waking from a pleasant nap. He let out an exaggerated, breathy moan, feeling eyes on him as his muscles rippled and joints crackled to his deliberate show. After a final ' **pop** ' his arms collapsed down, hands splaying out on the chest below him. Majima finally decided to direct his attention to the man he had straddled between his legs, a coy smile teasing at his lips. One of the shoulders of his oversized coat slid down to the middle of his right bicep, revealing a vicious snake coiled around it.

  
  
In Kiryu's view, he looked almost feminine with the poise the elder held. Dark locks clinging to his face, framing it in a way that made his usual sharp features appear rounded and soft. A breath caught in the dragon's throat for a second, a familiar nostalgic feeling washing over him.

  
**"** Ya'know, that's not a bad shade on you, especially with that satin button-down ya like to wear so damn much **"** Majima piped up, a hand grazing up Kiryu's neck to caress his jawline. An idle thumb reached over to chafe along his bottom lip, smearing the scarlet blood as it dried. There was a small glint in his eye **—** seeing a sneer form on the dragons face. _'Oh, does that face make you even more desirable'_. He could feel Goromi seep through his thoughts, the impulse to indulge, to consume the very being below her and mark him as her own. A sigh escaped his slightly parted lips.

  
**“** Ooooh, Kazzy~ A decade crawls by yet the only thing that changed is that goofy scruff under yer chin **.”**

  
Majima cooed, gnawing his bottom lip as he leaned down till his bloodied nose was only a breaths stretch away from Kiryu's. Teasingly, the gloved hand scaled further down his features— grasping the goatee with a slight shake.

  
  
Kiryu could practically taste the iron in the air, drying blood smeared over both of their faces. Suspicious, eyes narrowed, and brows knitting together—Kiryu inspected the rotation of behavior the mad dog expressed. The delicate teases...they weren't the obscene flirtations he was used to. This was softer— adoring. It reluctantly sent a tingle down his spine, his cheeks flushing to the reviving warmth pulsing through him. He was uncertain if it was fear—or his body descending into the temptation of the new persona above him. Majima had been unpredictable before the 10 years spent away in prison. Now, it was like the man was rewriting Kiryu's own thoughts. What he once could anticipate from the mad dog was blanked out, white, — nothing. The dragon moistened his lips apprehensively; he needed to regain control.  
  
Majima eyed the dragon thoughtfully, wondering what was running through _his_ Kiryu-chan's mind. He wanted to tear his eye away from the dragon’s face as he felt scars, coarse and carved through his gloved hands. Just how many were his? A low hum resonated thoughtfully as he recounted their many fights, trying to take a guess. Muscles twitched to his touches here and there, ravishing hands began subconsciously kneading the exposed pectorals.

 

  
  
Air caught in Kiryu's throat, brown locked with russet in anticipation to see who would succumb to the asphyxiating tension that plagued the air around them everytime they stumbled into one another's range. Like a flick of a switch, the unknown persona vanished as the predatory gleam returned to the mad dogs gaze. His jaw clenched as he felt the light pulsing of blood coursing through his member. He was going to lose as the gentle kneading transitioned into hungry groping, gloved nails digging into skin.  
  
**“** _Mmmmmm_ ~ I felt that one Kiryu-chan~♥ **”** Majima purred out with a tone far deeper than his familiar voice. With a roll of his hips, and the smallest of whimpers, the dog knew he had won to the stifled groan heard from the great Dragon of Dojima below him.

  
  
It was only a matter of time now.

  
  
**“** So are we gonna' fuck or did you get yourself enough tail those 10 year lo **—“**  
That was all the dog got out before Kiryu, without warning, propped his legs up, Majima abruptly lurching forward. Once again he landed flush against the chiseled chest below him before Kiryu encased his face with his hands with an unreadable look in his eyes.

Kiryu did quick work to capture the elder's lips, keeping him off-kilter as he rolled them over. There was a sudden sting to his bottom lip in retaliation, the taste of blood intermingling with their tongues as they lapped at each other to gain a sense of dominance. Returning the favor, the dragon pressed all his weight down so Majima couldn't squirm. One of his hands left the cheek it caressed delicately, wandering down until it latched onto the mad dog's slender neck. He didn't squeeze, his stare unwavering like a silent threat as he began shifting himself to a more comfortable position.  
**  
****“** Stay, **”** said Kiryu firmly, glowering with his eyes down at his counterpart who responded provokingly by stretching out his neck with a challenging look in his eye.

  
  
He wanted to save himself the embarrassment. _'No, 10 years and not even a quick suck-off in the showers.'_ Kiryu snapped in rumination to himself, answering Majima’s question. The mad dog would never let him live it down; he could already hear the taunts worm their way into his brain. He tried not to dwell on the other musings that surfaced in his mind along with the broken question.  
  
Knowing Majima—he never even had to think before snatching what he wanted, when he wanted. He'd seen Majima before publicly with hostesses draped around him, it wasn't new to assume the other’s private life. Besides, it wasn't in the dragon’s right to feel a surge of jealousy at the man below him. They were complicated, **yes** , but there was no commitment. Yet in these tense moments, these nights overflowing with deprived hands and desperate kisses, Kiryu almost fell for that child-like mind he had. That maybe, just _maybe_ there was more than poor excuses to relieve frustration.

That maybe—

  
  
**“**...And if I don't **?”**

  
  
The question brought Kiryu back to the present and was promptly ignored, raising himself onto his knees with an eye-roll. His unoccupied hand grounded to the pavement next to the elders head, bracing himself up. He released his hand from the man's neck to shift himself and the other into a more convenient position. Kiryu could tell Majima was getting antsy. The dog writhed underneath him trying to maneuver downwards until he could feel a heat pressed against his ass. He exhaled a soft coo, legs propping up on either side of Kiryu so the dragon’s thighs fit underneath perfectly.  
  
A low sing-song hum emitted from Majima, his gloved hands fiddling with the hooded jacket Kiryu wore. It was not often he got to see the younger out of his usual Yakuza fashioned suit and instead into something more casual. The unzipped hoodie hung down like a curtain, concealing the body underneath from any shed of light... not that the dog needed that as his hands decided to roam. He was far more accostumed to a public display.  
  
Each found their way to the hardened pectorals, teasing the erect nipples that were left neglected to the chilly air. He would certainly fix that, pinching and circling them experimentally for a reaction. A satisfied purr escaped him as his ears were filled with a baritone growl followed by a slow pressure of clothed dicks making a delicious friction, sliding along one another. Majima’s breath hitched, arching his back in appreciation. It was all for show to spur the dragon on. As cute as he found it at times, Kiryu’s innocent simple-mindedness could be the biggest pain in the ass when it came to sex.

  
  
It seemed that Majima was on good graces with the world tonight though as he felt a strong hand grasp between his thighs, palming him through his leather pants.

  
  
Gloved hands froze, pressing earnestly against the chest above him, legs instinctively lifting to wrap around Kiryu's waist to drag him down so their bodies were glued. A stuttered sound of pleasure slipped out of his mouth followed by a slew of praising curses. Kiryu had to stifle his amusement, lowering his neck to stamp a hard kiss on the mad dog’s jugular to hush his chuckles.  
  
“Y-yo! Kiryu-chan, what are ya findin' so damn amusin'?!”  
  
“Nothing. It's just for someone who wasn't in confinement for ten years, you're awfully needy.” Kiryu commented, lips grazing against the lithe muscles flexing beneath the flesh of Majimas neck. He felt him swallow with difficulty before a laugh resonated.  
  
“Damn straight I am! Ain't many get to do this to the Dragon of Dojima!”  
  
“...What?”  
  
Without warning, Majima untangled his legs and with a firm push, the dog lurched them upwards. It wasn't often, if at all, for the mad dog to overthrow the younger by physical force. He sensed the dragon's body relax, knowing then and there was the opportune time to strike. Kiryu wavered before landing on his ass, the elder swift to straddle his legs, nestled comfortably in his lap rocking his hips exaggeratedly in the process. Majima pressed himself tight against the dragon, arms wrapping loosely around his thick neck.  
  
Kiryu would be lying if he said he wasn't surprised by Majimas conjured strength. He had to coil his arms around the other male’s waist, muscles squeezing just above the curved hips to keep himself from collapsing. Rapid thudding was felt against the flesh, as if at any moment one of their hearts were going to burst. The clothed friction wasn't helping, Kiryu's breathing beginning to ascend into rigid pants. Instinctively the dragon's hands gravitated to the constant culprit of the gyrations causing him strained discomfort— both hands clutching each cheek possessively. A small shudder electrified every nerve in his body as the quietest mewl rolled off Majima’s tongue and into his ear. He would kill to see the patriarch’s visage, brows knitted, eye screwed shut in a fight into giving in— submitting. A low guttural sound reverberated in the back of Kiryu’s throat as he nibbled on a collarbone, deciding the fight for the dog. He could hear the squelched moans like music in his ear. They weren't in dramatic entertainment, each oscillating tone was **real**.  
  
For the first time in what felt like a lifetime, it was going to be to his effect— _**to what he wanted...**_  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wanted to make note that flipping pronouns during Goromi's highlight was intentional. What a Bombshell. 
> 
> As Always comments are encouraged!

**Author's Note:**

> Mention of Pearling from Kiryu: So fun-fact for the fandom, body modification(piercings and implants) in Japan originated (and become a common practice) from the Yakuza. Pearling is performed in prison by the Yakuza, with each pearl supposedly symbolizing a year spent in prison. I will be elaborated on more in the next chapter. 
> 
> Stay tuned for next chappy


End file.
